


accidentally

by marsella_1004



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 山河令 | Word of Honor (TV 2021)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bromance to Romance, Feelings Realization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, but its kinda HE i guess?, filming shl, ok maybe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: иногда случайности не случайны
Relationships: Gong Jun | Simon/Zhang Zhehan
Kudos: 7





	accidentally

**Author's Note:**

> долгожданная дорама по странникам просто захватила меня, как и потрясающая игра актёров, и я вдохновилась на эту маленькую историю (пусть и зареклась писать рпс). спасибо вэньчжоу и цзюньханям за то, что я наконец-то вышла из райтблока; надеюсь ещё что-нибудь написать по этим классным ребятам~
> 
> в фике описывается 6 серия дорамы

Чжэхань как-то резко осознаёт, что совсем не был к этому готов. Ни когда подписывал контракт, который подразумевал под собой некоторое количество скиншипа и фансервиса (ладно, достаточно большое их количество), ни когда начинал репетировать роль со своими коллегами по дораме, ни когда наткнулся на довольно фривольные реплики другого главного героя. Вэнь Кэсин, наверное, самый флиртующий и бесстыжий персонаж, которого он только встречал за все годы своей актёрской карьеры. И в исполнении молодого мужчины с идеально отточенным профилем это становится почти невозможным отрицать. 

Гун Цзюнь стоит напротив. Говорит что-то без умолку, подражая своему экранному персонажу, улыбается хитро так, словно обворожительный лис. Чжэхань смотрит на него с всё нарастающей внутри паникой, хотя по его хладнокровному (читай – натренированному за годы практики) лицу этого не понять. Он переводит взгляд с глубоких карих глаз на высокую переносицу и крупный нос. В мозгу почему-то проскакивает абсолютно неуместная и абсурдная по сути мысль о связи между размером носа мужчины и… Нет, так не пойдёт. О чём он только думает?

Чжэхань одёргивает себя и заставляет сосредоточиться на роли. Чжоу Цзышу в этот момент должен ответить какой-то издёвкой, но в его собственной голове сейчас совершенно пусто, и даже язык не слушается его команды начать говорить. Во рту пересохло, и ему приходится несколько раз сглотнуть, чтобы суметь сказать хоть что-нибудь. 

Это не ускользает от внимания Гун Цзюня, который с участливым видом – и своей привычной ехидной улыбкой – тихо спрашивает:

– А-Сюй, с тобой всё в порядке?

Чжэхань хочет ответить: нет. Хочет ответить: перестань так на меня смотреть и называть этим дурацким именем. Но – ожидаемо – не может.

Поэтому говорит лишь:

– В полном.

«Лжец, лжец, лжец» – подсказывает ему голос разума.

Он успешно его игнорирует. 

А вот проигнорировать привлекательного мужчину перед собой оказывается значительно труднее. 

Сделки с совестью ещё никогда не были такими жестокими.

Потому что Гун Цзюнь до сумасшествия красивый. И Вэнь Кэсин в его исполнении – тоже. Не то чтобы Чжэханю когда-либо было сложно признать чью-то красоту, совсем нет. Но одно дело смотреть на идеально отретушированные фотографии и обложки журналов, а другое – лицезреть эту самую красоту воочию. 

Иногда ему кажется, что он немного – может, только чуть-чуть – завидует внешности Гун Цзюня. Может, даже представляет, что был бы не против денёк побыть на его месте. Но эти мысли быстро рассеиваются, уступая ещё более непонятному ощущению в груди, в котором он даже себе боится признаться. Это слишком смешно. И до безумия глупо.

Но, к сожалению (или к счастью, тут уж как посмотреть), странный импульс за рёбрами вновь даёт о себе знать, когда он вот так вот стоит перед Гун Цзюнем, который с серьёзным видом – и куда только делась эта вечная улыбка! – изучает его лицо.

Он сегодня в искусно вышитом синем одеянии, которое выгодно подчёркивает его широкие плечи, и с ниспадающими за спину волосами. Слышится его низкий мелодичный голос:

– Лао Чжан, у тебя точно всё хорошо?

Чжэхань на автомате выпаливает какую-то чушь, убеждая его в собственном здравии, и отводит взгляд в сторону. Похоже, его ответ удовлетворяет любопытство Гун Цзюня, и тот сразу же отвлекается на гримёров и перекидывается с ними парочкой слов. Он такой же разговорчивый, как и его персонаж – неудивительно, что Вэнь Кэсин у него получился столь естественным и реалистичным. 

Они отыгрывают короткий диалог, полный двусмысленных фраз и поэтических строк, и после проверки отснятого материала продюсер предлагает им закончить эту сцену несколько провокационным кадром. О том, что значение этого «несколько» на самом деле сильно приуменьшено, Чжэхань понимает тогда, когда ему суют его сценарную книжку. В суматохе, присущей съёмочным площадкам, и пребывании в своих размышлениях он совершенно забыл, что данный момент был включён в изначальный сценарий. Конечно, никто не верил, что это пройдёт беспощадную и карающую всё и вся цензуру, но попробовать стоит. Хотя бы ради интересного кадра.

Однако это предложение вводит Чжэханя в абсолютнейший ступор. 

Итак: Вэнь Кэсин должен поцеловать Чжоу Цзышу. 

Конечно, они воспользуются веером и спрячутся за его широкими полями. Возможно, они подберут такой ракурс, с которого будет непонятно, что именно произошло. Может, Вэнь Кэсин что-то шепчет своему новообретённому другу; может, он сдувает упавшую ресницу с его щеки – мало ли какие ситуации бывают? Вот именно такую неоднозначную ситуацию они и покажут. Во всяком случае, очень постараются. Дело только за монтажом в руках профессионалов их съёмочной команды. 

Гун Цзюнь склоняется к нему после сигнала продюсера, и Чжэхань напрягается всем телом, еле удерживая себя от того, чтобы не убежать. Он стискивает челюсти и смотрит на мужчину в упор. «Вэнь Кэсин» медленно поднимает свой веер, укрывая их обоих от посторонних глаз, и так же медленно приближается сам. «Чжоу Цзышу» в лице Чжан Чжэханя застывает на месте и плавно опускает взгляд на его бескровные губы. 

Они стоят так близко друг к другу, что Чжэхань может почувствовать дыхание Гун Цзюня на своих губах, и это заставляет его сердце бешено забиться в груди. Что, чёрт возьми, они сейчас делают?! 

На его незаданный вопрос отвечают в тот же миг. «Вэнь Кэсин» хитро улыбается и наклоняется ниже, имитируя поцелуй. Чжэхань успевает заметить лишь, какие у него густые и длинные ресницы. 

На доли секунды их губы соприкасаются в случайном движении, и сердце подскакивает к самому горлу. Чжэхань подаётся назад, в исступлении глядя на мужчину напротив, но тот удерживает его на месте, пока операторы не доснимут этот кадр. Повезло, что вся съёмочная команда осталась впереди – хотя бы никто не увидит, что они только что сделали. Но вполне вероятно, что уже догадываются. Это ведь всего лишь роль. 

Правда же?

Гун Цзюнь отпускает его, когда режиссёр объявляет об удачно снятом дубле, и расплывается в извиняющейся улыбке.

– Прости, лао Чжан, я не специально. Просто так вышло.

Чжэхань заторможенно кивает, всё ещё бледный и не находящий слов для ответа. Его бьёт мелкая дрожь, и он растирает плечи, будто озяб, хотя сейчас середина лета. Как же он глупо, наверное, выглядит со стороны.

Он прочищает горло и непослушными губами складывает буквы в слова:

– Не вини себя, лао Гун. Всякое бывает.

На этом их исчерпывающий диалог заканчивается, как и запланированные на день съёмки. Чжэхань возвращается в свой номер в отеле и заставляет себя успокоиться, выбросить из головы произошедшее. Он наспех принимает душ и заваливается спать, не удосужившись даже поставить будильник. Плевать – завтра выходной. Нужно просто забыть об этом досадном инциденте, даже если в груди странно ноет, и подсознание подкидывает образы склонившегося над ним мужчины с подрагивающими ресницами. Нет, такого явно не могло быть; скорее всего, ему просто показалось. Да, именно так. С этими мыслями он проваливается в долгожданный сон. 

Однако следующим утром, когда он сталкивается с Гун Цзюнем в холле отеля, он понимает – такое невозможно забыть. И ему бы стыдить себя, коря за бесхребетность, вот только ему улыбаются – снова, – но уже мягче и нежнее, без следов привычной ухмылки «Вэнь Кэсина». Чжэхань теряется в чужой непосредственности, представляя Гун Цзюня эдаким большим ребёнком, и сам же посмеивается с данного сравнения. 

Когда его ловят за руку и – пока никто не успел увидеть – быстро поглаживают по запястью, Чжан Чжэхань осознаёт, что немного поторопился с выводами. Он был готов к такому – с самой первой встречи с Гун Цзюнем, – просто не хотел давать себе шанса. Но в глазах напротив он видит проблески надежды и решает всё-таки довериться ей, сжимая чужие пальцы в ответ. 

Ведь порой случайности дают начало чему-то новому и прекрасному.


End file.
